


If we could only forget

by Veronicajdjanis



Category: Mean Girls the Musical, Mean girls - Fandom, Mean girls on broadway, janis sarkisian - Fandom, regina george - Fandom, rejanis - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicajdjanis/pseuds/Veronicajdjanis
Summary: A story about how Regina has been in love with Janis, but lashing out on her because she is lesbian herself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!

"I bet $30,000 that Regina is faking it."

Janis and Damian sat at their usual table, but Cady decided to join them as well. It was about time. Cady should've been there in the first place. 

"Janis, I think she really changed! After what she said to me in the bathroom makes me know she's different. At least a little bit."

Janis still wouldn't budge. 

She'd had her fair share of Regina. No matter what anybody said to her, she wouldn't believe Regina George, the scum sucking life ruiner herself, was changed for the good. Only if God herself descended and told her to forgive Regina, would she agree with Cady and Damian.

"She's the devil, Caddy. Just because she was hit by a fucking bus doesn't mean she's a saint. I mean, for god's sake! Its like shes even more worshipped than before because she's pretending to be humble!"

"C'mon, Jan. I think we have to forgive her... We did kinda fuck up her life too.."

"No, Damian, shall we not!? We were so much nicer to her. We didnt go around calling her a fatass when she was eating Cady's Kalteen bars, did we? We didn't sharpie "Slut" on her locker and put pictures of her in the lion costume with Shane, Did we?! Compared to how she treats people, it was actually so kind what we did to her. "The nobel peace prize goes to, The art freaks! Congrats guys! What kind, generous people you are for barely shaming Regina George!"

Damian and Cady looked at each other.

"Okay, Janis, yes she was mean to you. And that is a HORRIBLE thing that nobody would ever forget. Regina is an awful person, but im sure shes hurting just as much as any of us on the inside. Nobody could do these things for years and all of the sudden become a saint. Damian and I aren't saying that. We are just saying that you should give her a chance... Also, class is at 11:00 so we have to go..."

Cady glanced at Damian

"Just think about it, Jan."

The two friends decided to let Janis have sometime to think alone in the once busy room. They both understood where Janis's pain was, but couldn't come to feel the same way. After all, they weren't the ones being called "space dyke." Deep down they knew that leaving Janis could cause her even deeper pain, but decided that in the end it was best for her to think. 

To think about her mistakes. 

As Janis sat in silence, she stared at the door in which her friends left her to fend for herself after their mini "argument." 

"Ugh, Janis, stop doing that!"

"What, i'm just doing what we usually do..."

"And what is that? What do we usually do?!"

"We talk and do crazy things whenever we want-"

"Wrong. We don't."

Janis shook her head, trying to erase the trauma coming back to her, but the memories didn't cease to flow in. 

"Because we aren't a "we" Janis. I honestly think it's kinda creepy that you are so attached to me! If I don't respond to your texts, you freak out!"  
"Regina, what are you talking about? What's going on?!"

"Just stay away from me loser. It'll do you good."

Later that day Janis was accused of being a lesbian.

She writhed in pain as her headache got worse and worse. She stared at all of the shadows of her past that loomed the darkly lit cafeteria. Every tile and every panel on the ceiling in the room reminded her of her pain until she slowly regained consciousness. 

What her eyes focused on, was a single air vent rear the far back windows.

"Let write notes to each other that nobody will ever find. Mine will be pink paper, and your's just regular white. They'll kinda be like a secret code so that we can talk without anybody knowing! It'll be our best friend thing!"

Young Janis nodded with delight.

"Where will they be?"

 

"The vents in the cafeteria... nobody will know."

Janis crouched back on her knees. But then she saw the unthinkable. 

 A small light pink piece of paper sticking out of a vent. 

That looks new..


	2. Regina George is Ready to Rise Again

Regina George was popular, and that's all that mattered to her during her years in highschool. Every nobody, every nerd or art freak that crossed her path was a nuisance to her and her quest of worship. There was never a day without makeup, never a day without wearing something way too short for the dress code. And never a day without tormenting whoever was in her path.

One fateful day, Cady Heron showed up. And Regina's life was ruined, not only by Cady, But by Cady's manipulator, Janis Sarkisian.

Eventually Regina got hit by a bus, and became a better person, like in the Grinch. (but no bus)

She decided that even though being "popular" was important, being kind to people was better, and fixing her mistakes would be crucial to rebirth and holiness.

No. That's not actually what happened. Of course that's what Regina would LOVE for you to think, but that's not what happened.

She wanted to act nice for her rise to second fame, like a phoenix. Yes, Regina George is not ready to bake cakes and play patty cake with the band geeks. She's ready to rise again. But there is somebody in the way of her monarchy, somebody who she couldn't bring herself to hurt anymore.

9:00 AM

"REGINA!!!! HI! Its Gretch! Why haven't you come to school today? Does your neck hurt? Do you need some starbucks? I can leave school for you if you want! I know your order: Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk at 120 degrees! Call me as soon as you can!!

11:00 AM

"Hi!! Its Gretch again! PLEASE contact me.... Im so worried i don't know what to do! Why aren't you here? Once you said to me when when I had a fever of 104 and wanted to stay home on the first day, "Not being in school on the first day is like going to miss america in the second rounds when you can't compete because everybody already did when you weren't there at the beginning!" and I'm not saying I think you made a bad choice by staying home, I would never say that, but just please answer me!! Bye!"

 

Regina rolled her eyes as she listened to Gretchen's 20 quick-fire voicemails. She would usually just answer the phone and tell Gretchen everything was fine and that she should definitely get her a starbucks, but today was different. She decided not to answer and went right back into her cozy spot in her bed, where she plotted her revenge. 

The plan was simple:

Trick everyone into thinking she'd actually changed, get Cady back in her belt, take Damian with her too, and make sure that gretchen and karen wouldn't stray away with Cady again. Regina had the advantage of getting hit by a bus too... which made matters easier with pity and all. 

Her biggest problem, the reason she stayed home and the reason she still hasn't figured out what to do yet, was Janis. 

You may think it strange that Janis, the girl that Regina ended up destroying the most, would be her problem. "Regina didn't care about Janis then, why should she care now?"

Regina thought it odd too when she was 13, lying on the floor with janis at their school's "sleep in."

The "sleep in" was a fun organizer NorthShore did for charity and to bring in funds for new computers. It was eventually banned after a few horny teens decided to sleep in the same sleeping bag. 

That specific sleep in, Janis and Regina were still best friends. It was all planned out and exciting, Regina would pick her best friend Janis up from her house and they would do all sorts of fun activities that the school committee had planned. Scavenger hunts, giant Jenga, Jigsaw puzzles, Races, and all of the "retreat" activities you would expect. Everybody was then allowed to "hang out" in their own separate sections of the school in pairs, girl and girl to prevent "inappropriate circumstances" They had thought of the idea, but didn't expect teenage gayness to happen like in the incident that ended it.

Regina and Janis signed up to be partners, and over all had a nice day playing jenga and solving puzzles. Regina fantasized about the day for all of the months in between the point when it was announced, and to the day when it arrived. She would always make sure her partner was Janis on the signup list, and picked out the most perfect pink velvet pillow. She insisted on her mother purchasing corn nuts for the event so she and Janis could snack on them late at night. Everything was perfect, everything was ready. Regina's best friend was going to be sleeping with her at school and it was going to be a blast. 

And It was a blast. 

At least until it was time for bed. 

Regina had made the decision from the beginning that they would sleep in sleeping bags right next to each other, not thinking much of it. It would be fun telling stories and doing each others hair at 2:00 in the morning, she said. Once they were settled in, Janis and Regina were wrapped in the blankets together on the cold evening, and everything was seemingly perfect for Janis.

Regina was having trouble breathing. 

She couldn't stop looking at the fact that janis's legs occasionally moved in her sleeping bag, or that her hair framed her face in the dark very beautifully. She couldn't stop thinking about how she could just grab janis's face and kiss her wildly in the dark. Nobody could see. Nobody would. Her little movements made Regina shiver, like when she simply adjusted the top of her shirt near her.....

Regina closed her eyes and couldn't think about it. 

She talked to Janis with as much restraint as she could, until Janis finally fell asleep. Watching her beautiful brown eyes droop made Regina's heart flutter.

Why is this happening? Why do I feel like this?

She pulled herself under the covers and turned away from Janis as far as she could.

It's not going to happen... I can't let it... She needs to get out of my life no matter how much I hurt her. 

And hurt Janis, Regina did. 

But she hurt herself more.

Regina still loved Janis. Every day in "the era of the plastics" Regina would outwardly push Janis to the ground verbally and physically, but mentally she was in pain. She couldn't keep hurting her, she said to herself. The problem was that she could, and she would. 

Looking back at this for the past 2 hours had caused Regina to do something she'd never thought she'd do, something very dangerous that could foil her plans. 

The crisp pink note dampened with the sweat of her palms. 

I just hope she remembers our spot.


	3. The End

this might be the end for now........... but I'll probably pick this back up over the summer or something! thank you so much for reading this * literally the only two chapters lmao*


End file.
